It is common for individuals to enjoy traveling to various places around the world, taking photos throughout their trips as mementos. For those unable to leave their homes because they may no longer be able to travel, or for those who are simply nostalgic about specific areas, there are limited alternatives of products which relatively effectively replicate the feeling of being there. The present invention generally relates to a picture system. More specifically, the invention is a window picture system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a window picture system that connects a computer scanner to an image projection device utilized by the window picture system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a window picture system that allows a user who is not able to travel to view a variety of desired images.
It is an object of the invention to provide a window picture system that utilizes three-dimensional technology to produce a variety of desired images.
It is an object of the invention to provide a window picture system that utilizes a music box to generate music in combination with a variety of desired locations or images.
What is needed is a window picture system that connects a computer scanner to an image projection device utilized by the window picture system that allows a user who is not able to travel to view a variety of desired images that utilizes three-dimensional technology to produce a variety of desired images that utilizes a music box to generate music in combination with a variety of desired locations or images.